POKÉFRICKINGMON!
by Super-uber Duo AerII
Summary: :D II an' Aerena has created an account together! LOOK! THEY'RE HOPPIN' ABOARD THE PARODY BANDWAGON. Parody of Pokémon, second chapter written by Aerena. *thwack* PG for mild swearing.
1. Cast One, Cast All!

II's Note!: :D HIII! *idiot wave* Aerena and I've decided to create a combined account to write fics together. AND THIS IS OUR FIRST ONE! :OOO  
  
Aerena: XD Joy!  
  
II: Ya. ^_^ We've joined the parody bandwagon! WHOO LOOKIT US GO! :DDD  
  
Disclaimer: II and Aerena do NOT own LoD. (:O Shhhh. They really do, though! REALLY.) :D!  
  
Note: Ooh! II wrote this chapter, despite the fact that she's never played LoD. :D Fun, no!?  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Water the FRICKIN' flowers, damn it!~  
  
II: :::over-enthusiastic 'HI I'M HYPED UP ON 2 GALLONS OF SODA' wave::: ^__________^  
  
Aerena: -_o :::kicks II's shin:::  
  
II: :D.. X_o :::falls over::: OW. :::stops her damn grinning:::  
  
Aerena: Right then. :::continues her kicking of II::: D THIS is what you get for MAKING ME DO THIS WITH YOU! *kick kick kick KICK*  
  
II: ;o; Wah.  
  
Aerena: :::stops her kicking::: o.o 'Kay. NOW. ¬_¬ Do you have the Dragoons, or do I HAVE to go get them myself, dumbass?  
  
II: :::points to the closet::: ^_^ I rented 'em! Dun worry!   
  
Aerena: … :::opens the closets door to reveal a gagged and bound cast of LoD, Dart with a sign reading 'RENT-A-GOON' taped to his head::: ..-_- II?  
  
II: :D Yeah?  
  
Aerena: *twitch* KIDNAPPING THEM IS NOT RENTING THEM.  
  
II: ..Ooh. ^_^ Kay!  
  
Aerena: ._. Moron. ANYHOO. At least they're quiet now. :::drags out Dart, Shana, Rose, and Miranda:::  
  
Dart: O___o;  
  
Shana: :::fainted::: X_X  
  
Rose: ____ Mmph! (Die!)  
  
Miranda: ___O MMMPHMMMPH**MMMPH.** (STUPID @!* %&#$ERS!)  
  
II: :D THEY'RE LIKE GOLDFISH! Look! :::pokes Shana::: One's dead already.  
  
Aerena: Feh. I wish. Go get the others, II.  
  
II: Whoo! Goldfish! :::stomps off to get the others:::  
  
Meru: :::rolling around the closet, banging into the wall and such::: Mmmmmmmph! (Eeeeeee!)  
  
II: :::holds door open wide::: Be a free fishie!  
  
Meru: :::rolls out and away:::  
  
Aerena: DAMN IT, II!!  
  
II: ^_^ *giggle* :::drags out Lloyd, Albert, Haschel, and Kongol, kicking/rolling Lavitz ahead of her::: :::sing-songy::: GONNA MAKE A PARODY-EEE, A PARODY! A FREAKY-DEAKY PAROD--  
  
Meru: :::rolls over and bites II's ankle::: :B  
  
II: O_o; VICIOUS. :::runs over to Aerena:::  
  
Aerena: :::pushes II away::: You deserved it. Your singing sucks.  
  
II: Grrr! :::unties Meru and points at Aerena::: SIC 'EM.  
  
Meru: ..Crazy! :D :::kicks II and skips over to the auto-magic-ally untied cast:::  
  
II: DAMN IT WHY IS EVERYONE BEING ME TO MEEEE. :::tackles Aerena:::  
  
Aerena: O_O! :::falls over:::  
  
~LATER! :D La la la~  
  
II: :::now tied to a director's chair, gnashing her teeth::: GRRR.   
  
Aerena: *snicker* :::sitting in another director's chair::: *clap* Okay. D Castin' time.  
  
LoD Cast: *shiver*  
  
Dart: That's not good.   
  
Miranda: @!*% no!

Shana: O__o :::clinging to Dart:::  
  
Rose: *GLARE* _O  
  
Meru: :D! :::poking II in the head with a stick:::  
  
II: @_ DAMN IT, STOP.  
  
Meru: ^_^  
  
Albert: :::raising his hand slightly::: Excuse me, but may I ask what we are going to do a very poor job of imitating?   
  
Aerena: *smirk* Pokémon.  
  
Albert: … *blink* O_O *pale*  
  
Kongol: ..:D?  
  
Lavitz: Hell no! I want a lawyer!  
  
Meru: :::STILL antagonizing II::: :D *pokepokePOKE*  
  
II: Grr! :::rips the stick out of Meru's hand with her teeth and gnaws on it:::  
  
Meru: ..:O :::offers II a pad:::  
  
II: :::manages to kick Meru:::   
  
Meru: ;-; FINE. :::gives it to Miranda:::  
  
Miranda: ..O_o Wtf?  
  
Aerena: XD Heh. Anyhoo. Dart! You're going to be playing Ash. ^_^ Same intelligence level!  
  
Dart: Damn!  
  
II: :D HA!  
  
Dart: :::knocks over the chair that II is tied to:::  
  
II: O_o EEEE--*thud*   
  
Aerena: Now. Who shall be Misty..?  
  
II: :DD :::from ground::: ROSE!  
  
Rose: :O! HELL NO. :::kicks II's chair across the room:::  
  
II: X_X Ow.  
  
Rose: ¬_¬ …  
  
Aerena: *snicker* :::drags II's chair back over and sets it upright::: Here, you choose the rest of the cast, hopefully it'll kill you. :::unties II:::  
  
II: :D *clueless* 'KAY! ..HRUM. Miranda!  
  
Miranda: ..Ooh, @#$%.  
  
II: ^_^! :::hands her a pair of Pikachu ears:::   
  
Miranda: ..?  
  
II: YER GONNA BE PIKACHU! :D  
  
Miranda: *frozen* :O..  
  
II: :::ignores this::: 'Kay. Haschel's Brock, Meru can be Jessie and Lloyd can be James..   
  
Miranda: :::snaps::: NO FRICKIN' WAY IN HELL, KID. :::tackles II:::  
  
II: O___O! Holy hell! Aiii! GETOFFME.  
  
Dart: :::manages to pull the crazed Miranda off II:::  
  
II: :D Thankoo. *bloodied*   
  
Dart: -_- Give me a better part.

II: ^_^ No! :::kicks Dart!:::  
  
Dart: .O! :::releases Miranda:::  
  
Miranda: :::ready to kill::: RAWR.   
  
II: O_O! EEEEE. :::runs and hides behind Aerena:::  
  
Aerena: ..XD POKÉ-BITCH! :::pokes Miranda:::  
  
Miranda: :::stops::: :O :::falls over::: X_x;  
  
II: :D Wow. Yer magic. :::hugs Aerena:::  
  
Aerena: _o Get the hell off me.  
  
II: :::still clinging onto Aerena::: :D KAY! ..D Kongol can be Officer Jenny and Albert can be Meowth..  
  
Meru: :::points at Albert::: XD KITTY.  
  
Albert: -_-  
  
Kongol: ..*blink*   
  
Lavitz: XD Hah hah hah--  
  
II: :D *clap* An' Lavitz can be Nurse Joy!  
  
Lavitz: Ha--O_o WTF NO.  
  
II: D  
  
Aerena: XD! Whoo! Shana?  
  
Shana: …  
  
Aerena: SHANA?!  
  
Shana: :::staring at the sun::: … o.o My eyes hurt.  
  
Aerena: -_- GEE. I wonder. Anyways. You'll be Caterpie. HOPEFULLY, you can handle that.   
  
II: :D I DOUBT IT!  
  
Rose: -_- We're doomed. Doomed.  
  
Meru: :D HOORAY! DOOM.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:D Kay. *wave* The casting's done. Aerena's gonna do the next chapter! :D WHOO! SHE'S GONNA BE A CRAZY CHICKEN!  
  
Aerena: O_o Chicken?  
  
II: CHICKEN-LICKIN'-NOSE-PICKIN' GOOD! 


	2. I Choose You, Pokèbeep

Disclaimer: NAHAR! I found a crumb of toast in my coat pocket yesterday!  
  
Aer's Note: XD;; you can tell who wrote it from the disclaimer. Ok…^-^;; what am I supposed to do?  
II: *shrug* Dunno'.  
Rose: ¬_¬;; Answer the stupid questions…Morons.  
Aerena: Ok…So who's first?  
II: :DD;; *points to Striker's review* You're influential…XD;;  
Aerena: O.o;; Ok…That was odd. Yeah, well II did play the game before she wrote this…XD;; she's was all the way to Limestone Caves…NAHAR! Also, you might not have to put up with that for very long, considering she has a tendency to obsess over the characters that I hate….;; II…Provide an example.  
II: :D;; Ok! *chucks an example at Aerena's head*  
Aerena: Teinousha (moron). *puts example on screen*  
  
Example:  
Aerena: .;; Stupid…Friggin'…Idiotic…Usha…*growl*  
II: :DDDD;; UUUUUUUUUUUSHA!  
  
Aerena: Thank you…I guess. Also, you convert the rest of ffnet to anti-Lloyders…I'll convert an anti-Dart or two…^-^;; Oh, and Aya, II likes Lavitz, I'm just not a major fan…So she won't let me bash him too bad, besides…I just don't like him, because he seems to be the cause of anti-Lloyd, so I don't really want to bash him too bad, either, but he was either Nurse Joy, or Jenny, and Nurse Joy scares me less O.O;;. Freefall, we named the moose Tim-da-moth-y, and II drew a picture…XD;; but the problem is…One moose plushie is a scary thing for two authors…So…*whacks II* THE MOOSE IS MINE!  
II: MIIIIIIINE!  
Aerena: *whacks II with her huge binder that she's too lazy to clean out* DIEEEEEEEE!  
II: I thought we said we were gonna' share?  
Aerena: Oh…Right…  
Aer/II: *stroke Tim-da-moth-y*  
Aerena: Oh yeah…Here's your popcorn tin back! Muusu (moose)! I think that covers it…Thanks to all else that reviewed. Oh yeah, last minute changes…My mom's Pikachu now…XD;; just kidding. I was watching Pokèmon, and my mom started to randomly screech "Pika", and "chu"…O.o;; it was very odd. The last chapter was 777 words long…Isn't that ironic…Considering this is a fic from Hell?  
II: ;O; No it's not!  
Aerena: ANYWAY…Let us appreciate lettuce…And stuff…  
II: No.  
  
I Choose You, Pokèbitch!  
  
Aerena: I'm a MORON! Yes, I am! A MORON! *frantically searching the hayloft for her pocketknife…Somewhere*  
II: *bounces in* AERENA! 'Stime ter' go get them 'goons!  
Aerena: *scurryscurry*  
II: AAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEENA!  
Aerena: ~.~;; *ignore*  
II: D;; guess you won't want this, then. *waves pocket knife*  
Aerena: O.O;; GIMME' THAT! *divedive*  
II: *drags Aerena off to the set*  
  
~*~  
  
Aerena: .;; You may have had fun in the clutches of the other kind and gentle authors…BUT…Here there's going to be nothing but work, work, work. No coffee breaks, toilet breaks, NOTHING! *starts banging fist down profusely*  
II: *restrain Aer* Aerena, calm DOWN!  
Meru: O.o;;  
Aerena: I'm SERIOUS!  
Rose: *reading over script* Why do you always cast me as the one with the bike?  
Aerena: ¬_¬;; Is anyone even listening to me?  
Shana: The wind…It's nice (FFX rip-offs are SOOOOOO fun).  
Aerena: ~.~;;  
II: *pokes script* Says here you're casting Doel as Gengar…And-  
Aerena: *covers II's mouth* DON'T SPOIL THE SEEEEEEEECRET!  
II: :D;; OK!  
Aerena: K…Les' go!  
  
~Video game screen where two pokèmon are battling transforms into…~  
Doel: D;; DIE! *lunges at Greham* TAKE THAT! WHOOOOOT!  
Greham: ¬_¬;; *growl* *lunge*  
Doel: ^_^;; I'm on FIIIIIIIIRE!  
Announcer: :O;; Gengar is going to use his hypnosis attack!  
Doel: XP;; To HELL with hypnosis! *lunge again*  
Greham: -_-;; *starts punching Doel* STUPID EMPEROR! You made me _kill_ Servi! DIEEEEE!  
Doel: X_x;;  
Announcer: And Nidorino wins! YAAAAAAY!  
~Scene shifts to Dart, watching TV.~  
Dart: O.o;; That wasn't supposed to happen.  
Alarm Clock: Yeah it was! Didn't ya' get the memo?  
Dart: O.O;; my alarm clock's talking to me.  
Alarm Clock: All alarm clocks talk…That's what we _do_.  
Dart: ^-^;; ok.  
Aerena: Oh no…He's turning into II.  
II: :O;; Is that bad?  
Aerena: No comment.  
Claire: *busts into the room* I would tell you to go to bed, but considering I'm a mom that doesn't CARE…*leaves*  
Dart: O.o;;  
  
~The next morning.~  
Dart: *runs down the street in his P-Js* I'm LAAAAAAATE! ;O; Why doesn't my mommy care about me?  
Aerena: 'Cause she's a stupid ditz, and I blame her for your Shana obsession, thus the fact that I dislike you.  
II: O.o;; Whatever floats your boat.

Aerena: XD;; FLOATING BOAT! *floats boat in bathtub* WHEE! Look at it go!  
Dart: That confirms it…This thing is run by morons.  
Rose: O.;; And you needed confirmation?  
  
~At the place called Prof. Oak's Lab.~  
Dart: Huff huff.  
^*#($&(%BIMBOS: Let's go Gary, let's go! *clap*  
Aerena: THEY STOOOOOLE IT!  
II: O.o;;  
~Gary comes out…It's XD;; Guaraha…Aer ran out of ideas here…How sad.~  
Guaraha: You suck, Dart! NAHAR! *runs off*  
Dart: Am I the only one that was disturbed by that?  
Aer/II: ^-^;; *nod*  
  
~Inside.~  
Ancestor Blano (Prof. Oak…Again…Aerena sucks at casting): Pick your Pokèmon, and be enlightened!  
Dart: O.o;; Am I the only one that actually READS the script around here?

Alarm Clock: Again…Did you get the friggin' memo? Neither of the directors CARE!  
Dart: ;O; My alarm clock's mean to me!  
Blano: Let it cleanse your soul!  
Dart: You freak me out.  
Blano: Cleanse, DAMNIT!  
Dart: *has finally gotten the hint (or has a background knowledge in Blano speak…Whatever…)* Ohhhh! I decided to choose SQUIRTLE!  
Blano: That Pokèmon has already had spiritual enlightenment.  
Dart: Whatever…*opens ball* *GASP* It's gone!  
Blano: Enlightening is a process you must prepare for earlier. *knowing nod*  
Dart: Can we quit this scene. This guy's seriously creepin' me out.  
II: Errr…No…:D  
Dart: Bulbasoar…*opens Pokèball…Empty* DARN!  
Blano: Do not curse the spirit of happiness.  
Dart: ¬_¬;; I'll pretend I didn't hear that.  
Blano: Do not deny what is fact.  
Dart: Shut up, *@($(@#*WINGLY!  
Blano: Let thy soul be cleansed of foul language.  
Dart: CHARMANDER! *you guessed it…Empty* This bites.  
Blano: Thy early bird, catches thy worm…Or in this case…The cleansing. That quote sucks.  
Dart: O.O;; MY GOD! You just said sucks.  
Blano: O.;; DOH!  
Dart: *stare* Oh, yeah! I gotta' have a pokèmon!  
Blano: I have one spiritual partner left…Let me warn you this one is a little less enlightening.  
Dart: Whatever that means…O.o;; I don't care.  
Blano: *pushes button and the platform glows mysteriously*  
Dart: Oooo…Mysterious.  
Ball: *opens*  
Miranda: *cocks head* Pika?  
Dart: Ah! It's the best of all!  
Blano: Those who worry about appearances are dirty on the inside.  
Dart: O.o? The hell?  
Miranda: *(#$%(#$&(%@&$(^#($ *shocks Dart*  
Blano: *glares at script* ^*(#$%*(#$*%HELL%*^#%*($)*(#*% *runs off*  
Dart: Now I'm confused.  
Aerena: ¬_¬;; Blano has taken a momentary absence…He'll be back later. In the mean time, someone needs to explain our little friend's condition.  
All: *stare*  
Aerena: .;; NOW!  
Meru: *bouncebounce* Pikabitch got her name since all she can say is "Pika", and a bunch of cuss words. No one is quite sure, but they originally thought she was a Pikachu. She's just…SPEEEEECIAL!  
Miranda: ^(#($%(@)#*%&($#&%(#$*( # *shocks Meru*  
Meru: X_x;;  
  
~Outside…Claire's supposed to be there to give Dart a lecture, but again, she doesn't care about her son, soooo…~  
II: :DD;; CLAAAAAIRIE-DAAAAAIRY!  
Aerena: *drags Claire from off screen*  
Claire: *gnash* You'll never take me alive! I must cast myself into the fires of Mayfil, and end my tormented suffering…I can't go on without my Zieg!  
Rose: He doesn't care about you anymore…BITCH! *slaps Claire*  
Claire: O.O;; HOW DARE YOU!?  
Rose/Claire: *get into a slapping contest (think Tifa and Scarlet from FFVII. XD;; that was the highlight of the game.)*  
II: Okee.  
Aerena: This is a predicament.  
Dart: *arguing with Miranda* GET IN THE BALL!  
Miranda: *(%#*($^&#(%( *shocks Dart*  
Dart: X_x;;  
II: Notice the recurring theme here, Aer.  
Aerena: Ahhh…SHADDUP'!  
  
~We now see Dart dragging Miranda with a clothesline, he has rubber gloves on.~  
Miranda: *&(#$&(%#$*(*($%*($ *chews through rope* *climbs up tree* PIKA! *chucks rocks at Dart*  
Dart: ~.~;; Pikabitch…Can't we at least try to get along.  
Miranda: ^-^;;  
Dart: Awwwr…See, that wasn't so hard.  
Miranda: *chucks random h-bomb at Dart*  
Dart: Ah, hell.  
~BOOOOOOOM!~  
  
~Coffee break (XD;; I lied.).~  
Meru: ^O^;; LLOOOOYD! We gotta' practice!  
Lloyd: *hides behind chair* NOOOOO! Mushrooms! My friends, save me!  
Meru: *drags Lloyd out*  
Lloyd: I will not be a moron…Not be a moron…NO.  
Meru: O.o;; Ok…  
Lloyd: These Pokèmon people have no sense to—  
~Psycho ward room.~  
Blano: —Will themselves with the insight to write a decent script, worthy of my time.   
II: *begging* PLEEEEEEASE!   
Aerena: @.@;; NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! H-bomb! H-bomb!  
II: ¬_¬;; Aerena…Make yourself useful, and drag yourself down to the hospital ward. That little h-bomb you gave Miranda caused a lot of damage.  
Aerena: ^_______________^;; H-BOMB! *runs off*  
II: ~.~;; Now…Where were we?  
Blano: I refuse to play this uncleansed moron.  
II: Ok…  
Blano: *un-Blano like* FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! His first name is SAM! That put together with his last name is Sam Oak. Let's all Sammoak, Kids. It's friggin' good for you! Don't do other drugs, though, drugs are bad.  
II: ¬_¬;; Ok, Aerena got to you, didn't she? There is no other person that could come up with a play on words that twisted and sad.  
Blano: *grave nod* At least she makes more holy sense than this unenlightening piece of crud! *chucks script at wall*  
II: O.O;; That's sad…But it's kind of true…Listen, just do it. We don't have another Oak. You can change the script as much as you want…Just don't get off the plot.  
Blano: O.o;; Plot?  
II: True. Just…Make sense…Dart's gonna' run in terror.  
Blano: 'Snot my fault that he's a heathen.  
II: ¬_¬;; It's the year 2003…Everyone's a heathen.  
Blano: :O;; MUST GO CONVERT! *tries to run off*   
II: *snags Blano* Wait for the end of the chapter.  
Blano: ;O;  
  
~Import room.~  
II: Aer, please tell me you got those Spiros…  
Aerena: O.o;; Spiro?  
II: BIRDS, AER! You're the one that watched the stupid thing.  
Aerena: Oh, those. I gave them to…  
II: *thinks: Please don't say Meru, please don't say Meru…*  
Aerena: ^-^;; Meru!  
II: MERU! *runs off*  
Aerena: XD;; H-bomb! *gives Miranda some more*  
Miranda: *Pikachu thing now gone* HELL YA'!  
~Meru's dressing room.~  
II: *busts down door*  
Meru: *has a pot with lots of bird carcasses, now at a light simmer* ^O^;; HIYA', II! Want some chicken stew!?  
II: O.O;; I'm gonna' KILL Aerena. *runs back to import room*  
Meru: Hmmm…Wonder it Lloyd likes stew…Gotta' get somethin' to get him away from that chair, and to rehearsals.  
~Import room.~  
II: *busts down door…Again*  
Aerena: ^-^;; Hi!  
II: What are we gonna' do?  
Aerena: 'Bout what?  
II: Meru ate the spiros.  
Aerena: O.O;; SHE WHAT!?  
II: ¬_¬;; What did you think she was gonna' do?  
Miranda: *^( #*(%$SOULS(*(#$*(!  
Aerena: ^-^;; GOOD IDEA!  
II: O.o;; Translation?  
Aerena: Oh, she said that we should use the souls in Mayfil.  
II: Which are?  
Aerena: You _really_ should play the game, II.  
II: ¬_¬;; I know…Just tell me.  
Aerena: It's kinda' like Hell.  
II: ^-^;; Ok, now how are we gonna' get 'em?  
Aerena/Miranda: *start having a perfectly good conversation using cuss words*  
II: You guys kiss your mothers with those mouths (WHEE! Overused joke that really isn't even funny.)?  
Miranda: MY(*@(#$MOTHER'S*#(*$(DEAD!  
Aerena: Ewww…Kisses are icky.  
II: ~.~;; you guys are sad.  
Aerena: ^-^;; I know!  
II: So, what's the verdict?  
Aerena: They'll follow Rose, 'cause they want revenge.  
II: :D;; YAY!  
Rose: *coming back from infirmary with bloody head* NO.  
II: Please? *pouts*  
Rose: No.  
Miranda: *pushes Rose into a Mayfil portal that randomly opens*  
  
~*~  
  
Rose: *returns with souls latched onto her legs*  
II: :DDDD;; I'm happy, you?  
Rose: *plucking a soul from her wounded head* ¬_¬;; …Thrilled…  
II: ^^;; Good.  
Rose: Moron.  
Aerena: K, People, lets go, we still got a _lot_ of work to do.  
  
~A bunch of souls begin chasing Dart and Miranda for no apparent reason.~  
Dart: Why?  
Miranda: *is being glomped by souls* %(*($*%#($*% (this is supposed to hurt me?)  
Aerena: ¬_¬;; Do I have to give you Shana's acting speech?  
Miranda: O.O;; *anguished curses*  
Dart: Does that mean she's in trouble?  
Aerena: .;; I'm not even gonna' answer that…  
Dart: Ok…  
II: WHEEEE! Save the bitch! :DDDD;; WHEEEEEEE!  
Dart: *lunges* I'LL SAVE YOU! *grabs Miranda*  
Miranda: *slaps Dart*  
Dart: Ok…*runs away, dragging Miranda*  
Souls: *chase them into water*  
~Off set.~  
Aerena: .O;; Rose, it's almost your turn!  
Rose: *begins to walk on set, with a fishing pole*  
II: :D;; ROSERS! Don't ferget your glassers!  
Rose: O.o;; But I don't—  
Aerena: O.O;; Say…Rose get yourself them glassers.  
Rose: Aerena, what are you doing, you know I don't wear—  
Aerena: Yes, yes _I_ know that, but II doesn't. ¬_¬;; she hasn't gotten that far. She thinks you wear glasses. If we break the news to her _now_…~.~;; Who knows what she'll do?  
II: *waves glasses that would look familiar to Aerena…If she could see* GLASSERS!  
Rose: I see what you mean. *snatches glasses from II, puts them on* *begins to fish* *yanks up Dart and Miranda with pole* *gets up and begins speaking to a tree* STUPID ASS MORONS! I'm trying to fish!  
Aerena: @.@;; Good job, Rose!  
Dart: Uh…Guys…That's a tree.  
Aerena: Oh, right. Why can't I see? II…Please tell me you didn't give my glasses to Rose…  
Rose: *begins beating up the tree*  
II: :DD;;  
Aerena: ¬_¬;; *tackles Rose's tree, thinking it to be Rose* Gimme' back my glasses! NAHAR!  
II: XD;;  
  
~After things have been sorted out, and the news that Rose doesn't wear glasses gently broken to II, who told us she knew all along (CURSE HER!), we're back to where we're supposed to be…Sort of.~  
Rose: *whacks Dart* MORON!  
Dart: *cringe* Sorry?  
Rose: *thwack*  
Dart: Let me save my Pokèbitch! Please?  
Rose: O.o;;  
Dart: *snatches bike*  
Rose: @.@;; DAMNIT! Get back here!  
Dart: *pedalpedal*  
Rose: *transforms into a dragoon* *chases* COME BACK! *tackles Dart and Miranda*  
Dart: Sure…Pikabitch…Get in the ball! *chucks ball at Miranda*  
Miranda: *isn't really wounded, and therefore, doesn't care*  
Rose: DIIIIIEEEE!  
Miranda: *runs, after leaving a random H-bomb* ^-^;;  
Aerena: XD;;  
II: Not again…  
Dart/Rose: ¬_¬;; Da-  
~BOOOOOOOM!~  
Random Rare Pokèmon: *flies overhead*  
Dart: X_x;; *misses Pokèmon…For obvious reasons*  
Announcer DOOOOD: Pikabitch's fate is in Ash's hands…Find out what happens in the next episode of the exciting—   
Aerena: *whacks Announcer DOOOOD with stapeler* DIEEEEEEE! Man, he's annoying.  
II/Meru: *poke Announcer DOOOOD with stick*  
Announcer DOOOOD: X_x;;  
II: Aerena, he's dead.  
Aerena: So?  
II: -_-;;  
  
~*~  
  
Aerena: I butchered all the touching moments…How sad. They're the funniest parts…XD;; II gets ter' write the next chapter, I envy her…Jenny is sooo easy to make fun of!  
II: I'm gonna' do a lot better than this lame—  
Aerena: OK! Just review, people…¬_¬;;  
  
  
  
  



End file.
